Kyra Tully
"Intelligence without ambition is like a crow without wings. Worthless." - Kyra Tully to her father, Destan Tully Lady Kyra Tully of the Riverlands, is the daughter and only child of Lord Destan Tully of Riverrun. She is well known throughout most of the Riverlands, most notably referred to as 'Red', for being 'a girl with a man's ambition'. From a young age, she has shown her natural prowess in fields that a girl wouldn't normally be associated with. Kyra has aspired from a young age to become a maester, which isn't permitted in the laws of Westeros. She is the current heir to Riverrun, and the Riverlands. She isn't in a relationship as of yet, despite several suitors making themselves known. A Thirst for Knowledge (312 AC to 324 AC) She wasn't like most other children when she was growing up. By the time she was 3, she was already writing proficiently, and when she was 5, she could accurately name most of the Riverland houses, based on their sigils. By the time she turned 8, she had already cleared out the library at Riverrun, to the point where her father, Destan, had to buy a new set of books to resupply the shelves. Kyra's parents disliked the path that their daughter had chosen. A girl was meant to dance, sing and sew, and yet Kyra would rather read, write and research. Upon her thirteenth nameday, she declared to her parents that she strived to become the first female maester in Westerosi existence. Her father laughed, dismissing his daughter's words as a joke, and her mother looked surprised and pulled her husband aside. Minella believed that their current maester, Maester Ducan, had an unhealthy relationship with their daughter. Kyra had always favoured the maester over the septa, despite common traditions among households, that the septa teach the duties of a lady. Destan dismissed such claims, but after rumours around the holdfast, he decided to investigate. One evening, he went to his daughter's room, and was shocked at the scene he was witnessing. Maester Ducan was half naked whilst mounted onto his daughter's body. The man looked up in horror, with a flaming crown rising above his head, from the fireplace below. Symbolic of a demon from the seven hells. The Tully lord reached for his sheathe and placed it upon the Maester's neck. He slowed ushered the half naked man out the door, after he had removed his phallus from Kyra's body. He shoved him down the hall and out into the courtyard. His daughter still unconscious from before the encounter. Destan forced Maester Ducan to strip in front of the crowd, and summoned his captain of the guard to retrieve his sword. A few moments later, Kellan returned with Destan's sword and kicked the naked man down to the ground, and laid his head on the executioner's table, where Destan lined up his weapon. Kyra's mother ran down the stairs of the keep, and out of the door. She snatched the blade out of her husband's hand and threw it to the floor, shaking her head. She picked the naked man up by the small tuft of hair that dangled by his neck and marched him towards the drawbridge. She summoned her handmaiden to fetch her an empty potato sack and some rope. The bag was placed upon the Maester's head and tied around his neck, almost to the point of strangling. Kellan came over to the man, and shifted his body over the edge and held the rope, with Ducan's head submerged under water.